


With You

by gwyx (gwydionx)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwydionx/pseuds/gwyx
Summary: Fanart for JayDick Summer Exchange 2019Prompt: "Dick Grayson needs a hug 2020"





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isawet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawet/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm fine."
> 
> "You're not."
> 
> He glanced over to Jason, a ghost of a smile on his face. "...I will be."


End file.
